Close
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: You'll never find it if you're looking for it...' ⎯S♡M ONESHOT⎯


I just don't own it :(

Notes: I came up with this one night because I was thinking of my love of  
descriptive writing, then I thought of a bridal show/wedding expo that I  
wasn't going to attend (but I ended up going anyway, hehe!), then I  
thought of Rurouni Kenshin... It was such a cute, waffy thing to write.  
(I love the second half!) I'm rusty, so I hope this fic is up to par with TFME  
and everything, hehe.  
Enjoy!

----------

"I can't believe you and Himura are finally getting married!" exclaimed  
Misao. "You two are so perfect for each other! Don't you think so, Miss  
Megumi?"

"I do," answered Megumi. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous that  
her good friend, younger than her, was getting married before she was.

"And it's about time, too!" continued Misao. "You're so lucky Miss Kaoru."  
Kaoru blushed. "I know, I am. But I would be luckier if I could find the  
perfect outfit for my wedding," she smiled.

"Maybe you should stop looking so hard. You'll never find it if you're looking  
for it," Megumi commented. Both girls thought it was wise and finally agreed.

They walked into a boutique filled with more wedding attire and Kaoru  
decides to try on a dress instead of a kimono. Misao and Megumi tried to hold  
in their laughter as Kaoru awkwardly fumbled out in a puffy, cream colored  
dress with gold pearls and floral lace pattern. She complained about how  
complicated western style wedding dresses were with corsets, petticoats,  
and strange close-toed high heel shoes. After this debacle, she, Megumi,  
and Misao decided to go take a break to debate about the perfect kimono  
for Kaoru.

Misao's choice, which was absolutely gorgeous, was a pure white satin  
kimono with light pink and silver butterflies on the bottom interior of the sleeves  
and kimono, a light pink obi, silver obijime, and an obiage that matched the  
pink butterflies. Megumi's choice of kimono was much subtler: a long,  
navy blue kimono with white butterflies and tiny flower clusters. Its obi was  
cream colored with a light mauve and olive green paisley pattern.

At the end of the day, Kaoru ended up buying a kimono that was the most  
beautiful, exquisite, and stunning of all the choices-- a flowing, silk kimono  
in off-white with large gold stenciled roses, a long gold obi, a sheer gold  
obiage, and a white obijime.

After they went to the Akabeko for dinner, the three took their separate  
ways: Megumi to the clinic and Kaoru and Misao to the dojo.

-----

Tired from a long day of kimono hunting, Megumi slid open the shoji and  
closed it slowly behind her. She took a deep breath and leaned on the  
paper door for a second, resting her legs and back.

"Took you long enough," said a familiar gruff voice from a dark room.

Megumi sighed and propped herself off of the door and walked down  
the dark hallway into the room where she heard the voice. She lit the  
lantern closest to her to find Sanosuke, who slouching comfortably in a  
chair, waiting for her. Megumi rolled her eyes and shook her head, then  
they exchanged glances for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sano looked down at his hand then up at Megumi. "What do you think?"

Shaking her head, Megumi left the room and came back with a new roll  
of bandages for Sano's broken hand. She pulled up a chair and sat  
across from him and began to undo the torn, raggedy bandages.

"Another brawl of yours, I'm guessing," Megumi assumed as she set  
aside the old bandages and began massaging the bones in Sano's hand  
before wrapping them up again.

Sanosuke cocked his eyebrows with no shame and ignored her comment.  
"So," he began. "I heard you and that Weasel-girl went out with the  
Missie today." Megumi nodded. "Did you have fun?"

"It was... interesting," said a smiling Megumi, flashing back Kaoru trying on  
a western-style wedding dress.

Megumi finished massaging and there was a serene silence between the  
two. Megumi began unrolling the new roll of bandages and began  
wrapping them around his hand.

"I know what you're thinking Fox-- with Kenshin and the Missie tyin' the  
knot and all," Sano conveyed, breaking the silence. "And... y'know, the  
right guy... you shouldn't have too look too far for him-- he'll come to you."

Megumi froze for a second and stopped wrapping. She took in Sanosuke's  
words. They looked at one another, and she gave him the warmest smile  
she possibly could. Only for a quick instant, though-- she raised an eyebrow  
in a quizzical manner.

Sano smirked and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I should be asking you the same," answered a grinning Megumi.

"Well, I mean what I said," he replied. "That 'Mr. Right', or whatever his name  
is that you're looking for, isn't too far off." He continued, "Stop trying so hard.  
He's closer than you think."

Megumi finished wrapping his hand. They both got up, and Megumi showed  
Sano to the door. Sanosuke walked out and Megumi followed him out. As she  
was walking down the steps, Megumi tripped. Sano was there to catch her.  
They stood still as held her for a moment and they gazed at each other as  
they shared this sweet, awkward moment. Sanosuke let her go.

"Like I said, he's closer than you think."

----------

(Obi- the large sash that holds the kimono in place  
Obiage- the shawl tied over the obi  
Obijime- sash that holds the obi)

----------

End notes: Finally, descriptive writing and Sano/Megumi.  
And thanks to The Used for "Blue and Yellow".  
You like my writing? Review :)


End file.
